gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Downwood
House Downwood of [[Frostcliff|'Frostcliff']] is a vassal house that holds held fealty to House Bolton of Strathmore, and previously held fealty to House Bolton of the Dreadfort before the Battle of the Bastards. Other than House Karstark and House Umber, House Downwood is the closest House located to the Wall, located near Greenguard. Their stronghold is a castle named Frostcliff and the head of the house is the Lord of Frostcliff. The current lord of Frostcliff is Menford Downwood. Following the destruction of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, Frostcliff was the next castle to be destroyed by the Night King on his march south, killing Lord Menford's brother Maynard. Their sigil is a blood red mountain on a white field. Their words are "Our Blood runs Cold". History House Downwood descends from House Bolton, effectively making them a cadet branch of House Bolton. It's ancestor Tobin Bolton, grandson of Rogar Bolton, the last Red King, and through him, the Downwood's are descendants of the First Men. Tobin founded House Downwood after completing the construction of Frostcliff, suffering through a series of great storms to finish it before it's foundations became unstable. A thousand men were said to have perished during it's construction. The castle of Frostcliff has suffered and survived through many Storm's and avalanches, with Many Downwood's perishing from it. Season 1 After the arrest of Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, Lord Waldron Downwood responds to Robb Stark's calling of the banners to Winterfell, travelling alongside his son Menford and grandsons Ronard and Brynnan. Lord Waldron follows the command of his liege lord Roose Bolton, fighting alongside him against Lord Tywin Lannister. House Downwood fights in the Battle on the Green Fork, losing a small force of men. Lord Waldron believes that Lord Bolton is disappointed with his skill as a tactician and a commander, so much so that he decides to return to Frostcliff, giving his command over to his son Menford. Roose Bolton surprisingly agrees to this, threatening both his son and grandsons should they decide to retreat. Ronnel Stout assists in taking Waldron back to Frostcliff. The Downwoods are branded as cowards by House Bolton's other vassals. Season 3 Another of Lord Waldron's grandsons, Jarson, fights in the Battle of Oxcross alongside his cousins Ronard and Brynnan. Ser Ashter Stark, King Robb Stark's brother, is betrothed to Relina Downwood, Lord Downwood's granddaughter. Ser Dorren Overton assures Ashter that Relina is beautiful and would be a suitable wife for him, though Ashter is still unsure about the betrothal. During the Red Wedding, Jarson is killed while fighting Harrin Stout, and his body is thrown into Trident River. Season 4 Following the Red Wedding, House Downwood begins a new alliance with the Boltons, and pledge fealty to them as the new Lords of Winterfell and Wardens of the North. Both Menford and Maynard are quick to point out that Jarson was killed by Harrin Stout, another Bolton bannerman, and were angered even further that Jarson's body had not been returned for them to bury. Though angered, the Downwood's would also assist the Bolton's in the retaking of Moat Cailin from the Ironborn. Season 5 House Downwood remains loyal to the Bolton's and pays their taxes to the Lord's of Winterfell, though they do secretly send their condolences to Lord Cley Cerwyn about his mother and father. Lord Downwood receives a raven from House Bolton. It has been decreed that Minella will marry Olyvar Frey, one of Walder Frey's younger sons. Both Menford and Talana disagree about this greatly, wedding their daughter to the son of a traitor. They also fear that Ramsay Bolton, Lord Bolton's legitimised bastard son, will march on Frostcliff and take Minella to the Twins by force. Season 6 Talana receives word that her brother Roose has been killed, but is not fooled when the letter says he was poisoned by his enemies. It comes as a surprise when her other brother Randar arrives at Frostcliff, wanting to bring Talana to Strathmore in order to keep her safe from Ramsay, but she assures him that Frostcliff is ready for a siege if it comes to that. She then pleads with Randar to forsake Ramsay and join the Stark's. Desmor Cerwyn, alongside a few Wildlings, travel to Frostcliff to ask for their help. Overwhelmed by fear, Lord Waldron denies this request. A week later, Lord Waldron is left inconsolable when another raven arrives, bringing the news that his sister Miana had been killed, believing Ramsay to be the culprit. Menford and Maynard leave Frostcliff and travel to Winterfell, and arrive alongside the Knights of the Vale. While not a part of the Battle of the Bastards, they, alongside a group of their men, are involved in clean up fighting. They discover that it was Orwan Hallaw, a Bannerman of House Karstark, who killed Miana. Menford and Maynard remain in Winterfell, and alongside the Lord of the North and the Vale, declare Jon Snow King in the North. Season 7 After the gathering of Lords at Winterfell, Jon Snow speaks with Menford and Maynard, thanking them for aiding them in the battle. Confused by this, Jon mentions that Kollen Snow, their bastard brother and a clutch of his men, had fought and died in the battle, and gives them Kollen's body to bury. This brings Menford and Maynard to pledge themselves fully to House Stark, as the Bolton's had refused them the bodies of both Jarson and Miana. Jon furthermore thanked them for staying neutral during his campaign. Waldron Downwood mysteriously dies overnight. Menford quickly sends a raven back to Frostcliff, assuming an assassin had committed the deed, but his efforts are short-lived. Menford sends his brother Maynard back to Frostcliff as the acting lord, and instructs him to aid Tormund and the other Wildlings man both Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and Greenguard. At some point, Menford meets Lord Gerold Grafton and a marriage is proposed between Lord Grafton's son Gyles, and his daughter Merina. On the night that the Night King destroys Eastwatch with the aid of the undead Viserion, two of House Downwood's most loyal friends, Armand Dyser and Arren Catell, are killed in the attack, and raised as Wights. Season 8 Frostcliff is one of the first castles to be attacked by the Night King and his army. Though Menford asks to leave to find his brother, Sansa denies this, telling them they are most likely dead, and have been raised as Wights. Maynard, Vickon Cray, Dorren Overton and Maester Allort can later be seen, raised as Wights, marching towards Karhold. House Downwood at the end of the third century * Lord {Waldron Downwood}, lord of Frostcliff. Died following the Battle of the Bastards. Believed to have been assassinated under the orders of Ramsay Bolton * {Nathaleya Lightfoot}, lady of Frostcliff. ** Lord Menford Downwood, eldest son of Lord Waldron. New lord of Frostcliff. *** Talana Bolton, wife of Menford. **** Ronard Downwood, eldest son of Menford. Heir to Frostcliff **** Sarsah Downwood, eldest daughter of Menford. **** Brynnan Downwood, youngest son of Menford. ***** Dorothy Moss, his wife **** Relina Downwood, daughter of Menford. Formerly betrothed to Ashter Stark. **** Merina Downwood, youngest daughter of Menford. ** {Maynard Downwood}, second born son of Lord Waldron. Killed during the Night King's attack on Frostcliff and raised as a Wight. *** {Jarson Downwood}, his son. Killed during the Red Wedding by Harrin Stout. ** Lady {Miana Downwood}, eldest sister of Lord Waldron. Killed by Orwan Hallaw on the orders of Lord Harald Karstark. ** Lady Wylla Downwood, sister of lord Waldron. Wife of Lord Ryger Mollen. ** {Kollen Snow}, a blacksmith and a bastard son of Lord Waldron. Killed during the Battle of the Bastards. Ancestors * King Terran Downwood, also known as "Mad Terran", who slew his loyal servants in their sleep before throwing himself off a cliff to his death. * King Marlon Downwood, the "Blood Ice King", who led a failed revolt against the King in the North. He was killed by an avalanche at Frostcliff. * Lord Errard Downwood, lord of Frostcliff during the War of Conquest. * Lord Domeric Downwood, lord of Frostcliff sometime before the Dance of the Dragons. ** Lord Ashter Downwood, lord of Frostcliff during the Dance of the Dragons. Eldest son of Lord Domeric. ** Joran Downwood, youngest son of Lord Domeric. * Joran Downwood, second son of Lord Domeric Downwood * Ser Vayon Snow, bastard of House Downwood. Served as Master at Arms at both the Highridge and Smithestone in the Stormlands where he would eventually become a knight. * Eldon Downwood, member of the Night's Watch who served under Lord Commander Sammith Stark. * Brandon Downwood, member of the Night's Watch who served as the 608th Lord commander. Household * Maester {Allort}, teacher and healer at Frostcliff. Killed during the Night King's attack on Frostcliff. * Ser {Dorren Overton}, master-at-arms at Frostcliff. Killed during the Night King's attack on Frostcliff. * {Vickon Cray}, killed during the Night King's attack on Frostcliff. * Several men under Kollen Snow's command during the Battle of the Bastards. All killed in the battle. Category:Houses from the North Category:Noble houses Category:Vassal houses Category:Fanon houses Category:House Downwood